Artemis (The Primordials)
Artemis, also known as Diana, is the Greek and Roman Goddess of the Hunt. She is one of Pagan's only children to not be corrupted by Chaos. Biography Artemis was created at the same time as the other Nephesh by Pagan and was attacked by Chaos like all of her siblings. Artemis managed to avoid becoming corrupted like most of her siblings. After Chaos was sealed away Artemis was asked by Pagan to pose as a corrupted child and along with Gabriel, Prometheus, Hades, and Thor kept him up to date on the plans of his corrupted children and helping to keep the natural order. Personality Powers & Abilities Artemis, as a true Nephesh holds a great deal of power, enough to be superior to low tier Leviathan or a Seraphim. * Immortality: Artemis, like all of her siblings, has the potential to live forever and has existed since the Leviathan were created. * Divine Archery: Artemis, as a Goddess of the Hunt, has the ability to summon and utilize bows and arrows. Artemis has reportedly never missed a shot she took. * Master Combatant: Artemis is a very skilled and experienced combatant, able to outmatch and defeat a foe as powerful as Claude quickly when taking the Alpha by surprise. She was also able to soundly defeat a Demonster even while wounded, and therefore weaker that normal. Despite her skill she was beaten by the Mongel Castiel, and would've been killed if his power hadn't been removed. * Medicinal Treatment/Healing: Artemis is skilled at treating wounds and cultivating medicine, and can treat life threatening injuries. Artemis can also outright heal people, but only does this when absolutely needed, and prefers to allow people to heal normally or accelerated by medicine. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Artemis is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and most supernatural weapons, she can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and divine weapons. Tathamet's poison still badly affected her despite using her potent medicine to counteract it and was almost killed by Mongel Castiel. * Ecokinesis: Artemis has the ability to create and utilize vines to restrain and trap people, the vines are strong enough to bind normal angels and demons effortlessly. She can also create a small forest with concentration and is able to cause medicinal plants to grow that are magically enhanced. * Thiriokinesis: Artemis has the ability to communicate with and command any animal, including some of the more beastly monsters such as werewolves or skin-walkers. * Teleportation: Artemis can teleport to most places in the universe in a mass of leaves. * Cosmic Awareness: As a true Nephesh, Artemis holds a great deal on knowledge about the universe, more than any pagan deity and young angel. * Super Strength: Artemis, as a Nephesh, has a great deal of strength, enough to fight a mid-tier Leviathan as an equal and potentially kill it given enough time. Claude was outmatched by her and quickly defeated, she even knocked him unconscious with one punch after binding him. Equipment * Hunting Gear: Artemis has many weapons suited for hunting, such as her bow and arrow and knives. Pagan made these weapons, and as such, they are exceptionally powerful. * Nephesh Crafted Rope: Artemis used a thin rope to bind Claude which is extremely durable, as the Alpha Vaewolf was unable to break his way out of it. * Medicinal Gear: She also holds the necessary equipment to provide medical treatment to injuries, and is very skilled at doing so, being able to heal broken bones, punctured organs, and provide relief for concussions. Vulnerabilities Artemis holds her full power as a true Nephesh and is superior to pagan deities, but she still has weakness'. * Primordial Beings: As the strongest beings in creation they can kill Artemis. * Demiurge: As the offspring of a Primordial Being and a human they can kill Artemis. * Archangels: Even though Artemis' powers never weakened she is still significantly weaker than an archangel, and they can harm and kill her. * Archreaper: Malthael is able to instantly kill any being weaker than an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, or Horsemen, and therefore is able to kill any Nephesh. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven and her pure siblings can kill her. * Pagan Symbol: After Chaos corrupted many of the Nephesh all of Pagan's children were given this weakness, even the pure ones so it wouldn't raise suspicion if they were unaffected by it. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters